Kanji's Love Story
by MademoiselleSpica
Summary: Kisah cinta Kanji Tatsumi & Naoto Shirogane...
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Dag – dig – dug... Jantung ini berdebar keras. Bagaimana mungkin? Aku, Kanji Tatsumi bisa menyukai seorang cewek. Ya, dia adalah Naoto Shirogane. Cewek yang menyembunyikan gendernya menjadi cowok. Sepertinya dia melakukan hal seperti itu karena cita-citanya menjadi seorang detektif. Baginya, mungkin detektif wanita itu tidaklah hebat. Tapi menurutku, cewek yang ingin menjadi detektif itu luar biasa sekali.

"Kanji-kun? Ada apa?" Deg! Sial! Kau jangan menatapku dengan matamu yang indah itu, Naoto. Aku jadi grogi. *Tanpa terasa wajah Kanji menjadi merah*

"Kanji-kun? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naoto lagi.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil tetap berdiri gagah. Bukannya aku Jaga _Image_, tapi aku malu kalau dia melihatku seperti kepiting yang baru direbus.

"Sungguh? Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau demam?"

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa," Jawabku. "Mungkin aku sedikit lapar." Aku berbohong! Bagaimana ini?

"Benarkah? Ini aku punya roti enak. Coba makan deh." Kata Naoto sambil menyodorkan roti di tagannya. Roti selai, roti yang kusukai. _Teng – Tong_...

"Wah, bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku ke kelas dulu ya." Kata Naoto sambil berlari menuju kelasnya. Bel istirahat sialan. Aku jadi hanya bisa berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Naoto. Tap roti pemberiannya tak akan kumakan! Akan kusimpan seumur hidupku sebagai bukti cinta! *Ntar jamuran tau!*

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Di hari yang bahagia ini malas sekali rasanya untuk belajar. Lebih baik jalan-jalan keliling sekolah.

"Kanji," Hah? Suara ini... Suaranya Seta-senpai! "Apa kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah nanti? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Seta-senpai dengan wajah yang memerah. Apa dia ingin berbicara denganku tentang CINTA? Tapi aku sudah menyukai Naoto... *_Please_ Kanji! Seta nggak homo!*

"Baik, senpai." Jawabku sambil pergi menuju kelas. Hah? Buat apa aku menuju kelas? Bukankah tadi aku berniat bolos? Karena sudah terlanjur masuk tak ada salahnya ikut pelajaran sebentar saja. Aku sudah keseringan bolos.

**Pulang Sekolah...**

"Senpai, kita mau berbicara di mana?" tanyaku kepada senpai.

"Di _Aiya Chinese Food_ saja. Aku lapar." Jawab senpai. Aku hanya mengangguk karena aku juga lapar, roti dari Naoto kan belum aku makan.

**Di Aiya Chinese Food...**

"Bao, pesan 2 porsi mie daging ukuran sedang." Kata senpai sambil duduk di kursi persis di depan koki. Aku pun langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aiyaaa... Tunggu sebentar," Koki sekaligus pemilik warung Aiya sedang memasak pesanan Senpai. Aku tidak memesan... Apakah aku ditraktir?

"Kanji..." Kata Senpai pelan. Matanya terlihat kosong.

"Ya?" Jawabku sambil membuka bungkus sumpit.

"Apakah cinta itu?" Tanya senpai tetap dengan mata yang tidak fokus. Mengapa tanya ke aku? Aku juga tidak tahu. Mengapa tidak tanya ke Yosuke-senpai yang (sepertinya) sudah berpengalaman dalam cinta. "Sepertinya sekarang aku jatuh cinta..."

"Dengan siapa senpai?" Aku bertanya balik pada senpai.

"Yah... Seorang wanita..." jawabnya. Wew, ya jelaslah sama cewek. Nggak mungkin kalau senpai yang (lumayan) cakep ini suka sama cowok. Pesanan senpai, 2 mangkok mie daging sudah matang. Koki meletakkannya di hadapan kami berdua.

"Siapa cewek itu?" Tanyaku sambil menyuap mie itu ke mulutku.

"Dia adalah cewek yang pintar, cantik, dan kuat." Jawab senpai sambil menyeruput kuah mie miliknya.

Glekkk,, pintar? Yang menurutku pintar Cuma Yukiko-senpai dan Naoto. Cantik? Sepertinya semua biasa-biasa saja, yah... kecuali Naoto. Kuat? Semuanya kuat! Yang mana yang benar? Jangan-jangan... SENPAI JUGA SUKA NAOTO?

"Senpai, aku nggak biasa di ajak berdiskusi tentang hal beginian. Kenapa nggak tanya dengan Yosuke-senpai saja?" Tanyaku. Tapi senpai tidak menjawab... JANGAN-JANGAN DIA SUKA YOSUKE-SENPAI?

* * *

Ditunggu kritik & sarannya. .


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Jangan-jangan senpai suka sama Yosuke-senpai? Tidak mungkin! Yosuke-senpai kan nggak pintar dan nggak cantik(?). Tapi kenapa senpai nggak mau berdiskusi dengannya ya?

"Senpai, apa yang kau sukai itu Yosuke-senpai?" Wow, akhirnya aku menanyakannya. Aku memang berani!

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening... "Apa? Apa maksudmu Kanji? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau aku menyukai Yosuke? Aku nggak homo!" Teriak senpai keras. Bahkan seluruh tamu Aiya menjadi kaget. "Ahh.. maaf... Maaf saya ribut..." kata senpai lirih sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya ke koki Aiya, minta maaf.

"Gomen ne senpai, aku bercanda..." kataku pelan. Aku nggak berani melihat matanya.

"Hahaha... Aku tahu kau bercanda tadi. Tapi aku kaget, mengapa kau bisa mengira kalau aku suka sama Yosuke. Geeez..."

"Tapi kenapa senpai nggak mau berdiskusi dengan Yosuke-senpai tentang hal ini?" tanyaku spontan.

"Aaahhh, kau nggak tahu ya. Cewek yang disukai Yosuke, Konishi-senpai, meninggal gara-gara kasus itu. Sepertinya dia masih menyukainya hingga sekarang. Jadi aku nggak mau diskusi dengannya," senapi langsung menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengaduk-aduk mienya.

"Gomen, aku langsung berkata tanpa berpikir dulu... Soalnya... aku juga sedang jatuh cinta..." Kataku pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Hahh? Dengan siapa?" Kata senpai kaget. Dia langsung menengok ke arahku.

Greeekkk... Pintu geser Aiya Chinese Food terbuka. Ada pembeli baru rupanya. Siapa dia? Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat... "YOSUKE-SENPAI?" teriakku kaget.

"Kanji? Seta? Daritadi aku mencari-cari kalian. Ternyata kalian meninggalkan aku sendirian. Ah Bao, aku pesan mie daging yang ukuran besar." Kata Yosuke-senpai sambil duduk di sebelahku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Makan..." "Berdiskusi..." Jawabku dan senpai bersama-sama. Bakal repot nih...

"Makan? Diskusi? Apa yang kalian diskusikan?" Tanya Yosuke-senpai lalu menoleh ke arahku. Apa yang harus ku jawab?

"Berdiskusi tentang... cinta... Ya! Aku lagi jatuh cinta senpai!" Kataku keras sambil berdiri. Lagi-lagi semua orang di Aiya kaget. Tapi kali ini mereka langsung tertawa. Sial aku malu sekali...

"Cinta? Ada yang kau sukai Kanji?" Tanya senpai lagi. Sial! Aku harus jawab apa?

"Aahh... Cewek yang sebenarnya terlihat kuat tapi sebenarnya dia hanyalah cewek rapuh yang harus dilindungi..." Apa yang kukatakan? Aku berbicara ngelantur!

"Hmmm... Aku tahu cewek yang kau maksud Kanji. Ah, makasih Bao..." Yosuke-senpai mengambil mangkok mienya dari tangan koki Aiya.

"Tak kusangka kau suka Naoto, Kanji. Ah, sudah waktunya aku pulang. Aku harus membeli makan malam untuk Nanako. Biar aku yang traktir semuanya." Kata senpai dengan muka yang aneh, mencurigakan. Lalu dia mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya ke koki. Lalu ia keluar restoran dengan tingkah laku yang tidak biasanya. Apa senpai juga suka Naoto?

"Wah, Seta sudah pulang. Kau harus menemaniku makan hingga selesai Kanji." Yosuke-senpai menoleh kepadaku. Jadi aku menemani Yosuke-senpai hingga selesai makan...

**Di rumah Kanji...**

Malam yang membosankan, sungguh membosankan. Ingin rasanya masuk ke dunia TV bersama teman-teman sekarang. Tapi yah... untuk apa masuk ke dunia TV kalau semua kasus ini telah selesai? Pergi kesana pun tak berfungsi apa-apa.

"Kanji-chan, ada temanmu datang." Suara mama terdengar hingga kamarku. Lalu aku bergegas turun.

"Siapa ma? Malam-malam begi..." Hah! Naoto? Apa yang dia inginkan malam-malam begini? Apa jangan-jangan... KENCAN?

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Naoto sambil membenarkan topinya yang miring. Dengan senang hati Naoto aku akan ikut...

"OK. Ayo kita bicarakan di luar saja." Jalan-jalan berdua dengan Naoto. Senangnya hatiku. Tak mungkin bicara di rumah, malu dengan mama...

**Di Flood Plains...**

"Kanji, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Naoto. Dia duduk persis di sebelahku. Jantungku berdebar keras sekali.

"Ya?" Tanyaku. Apa mungkin Naoto ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Pasti aku terima!

"Ini tentang anak-anak yang sering diganggu di Shopping District. Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Naoto sambil menoleh kepadaku. Jadi dia tidak berbicara tentang cinta? Aku juga berpikir, Naoto pasti nggak memikirkan hal beginian...

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Tanyaku balik. Meski aku tidak ingin tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi daripada suasana menjadi hancur...

"Yah, rumahmu kan di area Shopping District. Mungkin kau tahu," jawab Naoto.

"Maaf Naoto. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Apa kau memanggilku untuk berbicara ini saja?"

"Tidak Kanji... Sebenarnya aku..." Tiba-tiba Naoto berdiri. Dia menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah. Apa ini tandanya dia mau menyatakan perasaannya padaku?

* * *

Revienya please...


End file.
